


Crowned by Chance: Long May She Reign

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: The Spanish Princess (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Prophetic Visions, Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: Vignette. When Catherine gets a second chance, she strips of her English person and becomes Catalina again, forging a new path for herself that will take her to new destinations where she will get to test the limits of her inner and outer strength, as well as discover who she really is. Will she fall? Or will she rise above it all?
Relationships: Catalina de Cardonnes/Oviedo, Catherine of Aragon & Mary I of England, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Catherine of Aragon/María de Salinas, Catherine of Aragon/Original Character(s), Juana I of Castile/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Crowned by Chance: Long May She Reign

_"If all the Kings had the Queens on the throne  
We would pop champagne and raise a toast  
To all of the Queens who are fighting alone,  
Baby you are not dancing on your own."  
 **~KINGS & QUEENS by Ava Max**_

Catherine saw her life flash before her eyes. If things carried on like this, she'd condemn herself and her only daughter to a life of eternal damnation and temporal misery.

**No**. She smiled when she awoke from her nightmare. Knowing now what she didn't then, she sold her platter so Lina could marry Oviedo. It was a humble, but in its own way, a beautiful ceremony.

Henry VII reprimanded her and so did her father. To their surprise, Catherine unabashedly silenced them by declaring to the world that she was no maid and as such, demanded that her dower rights be handed back or else, she'd be given the status owed to her as Princess Dowager of Wales.

Harry was crestfallen. How could he not be?

"You are the daughter of the King of Aragon and Queen of Castile. You are a warrior Queen yourself. You said so yourself that you'd never leave until we are man and wife."

_How naïve of you_. She thought, refraining herself from saying it but then another voice asked her, _Why don't you? Do you want to be like he called you, a **wanton whore**?_

**No.** Catherine resolved to tell him everything, including what she'd dreamed. She waited for his screams and laughter followed by repudiation but she got none of that.

He walked to her and put his arms around her but she pushed him. "Damn you, woman! I am trying to make things right. You are speaking of things I have not done. Don't you see? This is an opportunity for us to start anew. The Lord is giving us another chance."

"Is he? Or is it the work of your devil ancestress? I have heard the rumors. I always dismissed them but all those dead babies and only a girl to survive the curse? There can be no other explanation."

"Catherine, we make our own destiny. Against all odds, my father has survived and so have I. You should not care who is responsible for this, just be happy that we have been blessed with this chance."

Henry tried to approach her again but once again she pushed him away.

"Damn you. I could fuck one of your ladies right now and you would still be stubborn as a mule."

"Do it, Henry." She said, calling him by his kingly name. Since he believed her, there was no more reason for her to keep up this farce. "Show the world who their promised prince truly is."

She turned to leave but Henry gripped her arm. "You are not going to make a fool of me, Catalina."

"It is Catalina then, now? After all those years of humiliation and pleading to the Virgin Mother of Christ to bless my womb. You and your horrid family curse me but don't worry, I won't get in the way of your twisted lot. You go and bed whoever you like. Get a child from then, if you can. I promise you that I will marry someone worthy of me who will never break my heart."

"There will never be a man like me. I am and always will be your one true love."

"Three times Harry, I asked you if you'd be mine. My Sir Loyal Heart, my faithful stallion. My only lion. It always rhymed because you wanted to abate my anger that you were sleeping with other women and every time I believed you because I was as you said a wanton whore." She then repeated what he yelled at her when she begged him.

"That was not me!"

"Not yet. It always ends up the same. If we are together, we both suffer."

It was selfish of her but she'd rather Mary not exist than lament her entire existence, blaming herself for something that wasn't entirely her fault.

"What if we change things? What if right now we elope? We could have sons and daughters and no curse or divine judgment would stand in the way of building our promised land. A Camelot, jointly ruled by you and me."

She shook her head. What a beautiful dream that was. But that is all that is. A dream. A wonderful and meaningless illusion. Illusions were beautiful, wondrous dreams. Stare too long at them and you will find yourself drowning in a sea of bliss from which you'll never return.  
Catherine had learned this early on in her second marriage but like a fool, she kept swimming against the current, thinking that she could change things.

_What a pity. All that intellect and energy wasted._

Then there was her sister Juana. That cold hearted bitch. Catherine asked Henry if he'd resist her charms now that he knew what awaited him. Henry swore he would but they both knew that was a lie.

"I wanted you to beg me to stay, Henry. I wanted you. My eyes, my tears, my soul was entirely yours."

"It still can be. Please, Catherine, there is still time."

"Look at yourself. Are you even hearing yourself? You are a Prince and a future King. Kings do not beg. They take what they want, when they want and never look back."

"What will you do then?" Henry asked and as he continued to talk, he let go of her. So convinced was he that his words would linger on in her brain like a serpent whose venom had just entered its victim's bloodstream. "Will you go back to Spain where Juana will boast about how your mother is disappointed that you failed and your father will soon spar with her and Philip like a mad dog? Do you want to be passed down across Europe like used chattel? Is that the future you want?"

"It is the only future where I can be happy." But as the words left her lips, she let her weakness be seen.

Even after all his cruel jabs, countless humiliations at his hand and the hands of his mistresses, especially Bessie Boleyn's vixen daughter, she still hungered for his love.

Henry saw this and took advantage. She didn't fight his lips. But soon as the kiss ended, Catherine let her tears fall freely and gave him one last look.

Henry did not fight her this time. He knew that he had failed his conquest and it pained him.

**~o~**

His chest hurt for many days. He refused to come out of his chambers. Juana, as Catherine predicted came and he fell for her charms. Or so they both thought. The morning after when Juana was ready to tell Catherine of her night in England, Henry stopped her.

"If you speak of this to your sister, tell her how much of a cheap fuck you were and that I won the bet."

Juana looked at him scandalized. "How dare you-"

"I am the future King of England while you are just an ugly, heartless, soulless dog who will never rule Castile. Your husband fucks everything that moves. I hear his first experience was with his tutor. Did your father touch you in nasty places too or was it your mother who had the first taste of your rotten honey?"

Juana's hand flew. Henry chuckled, touching the side of his cheek where she struck him. "It's too bad that I will never get to compare your sister's cave to yours since my brother stabbed her more than twice a night."

Juana's lips pressed tightly against one another. Finally she spoke, "My sister confessed to you?"

"My little whore Queen, she did months ago, before your mother croaked. Don't worry, I won't tell her how bad you were so she won't pay up much."

Juana raised her hand but then lowered it when she saw Henry's glare that dared her not to.

"I see you two are both made for each other. But tell me, would it not be best if you had a Queen to give you the richest kingdom in the Iberian Peninsula?" Juana let the sheets fall so he'd see all of her again. Her black tresses, held by a hood, were let loose. They cascaded past her waist.

"My husband is a man of action but sadly, disease runs in the family. My father has spies everywhere and I fear what will happen if he meets an untimely end."

"You are good, very good. I might consider it if you grant me one favor."

"What?"

A devilish smile graced his lips.

**~o~**

Catherine could not believe what she was hearing from Doctor de Puebla. "There must be some mistake. The Salic Law-"

"Was easily repealed. Your father will let you gather your thoughts as long as you need but he hopes that you accept and thank him for this huge honor he and the Cortes of Aragon are bestowing upon you."

Catherine was at a loss of words. This was indeed a huge honor. But leave England now? She told Rosa, Maria and Lina all about it that night.

"Isn't that what you wanted? You will get to go home again, where you belong." Rosa said.

"I was born in Castile, Rosa. Not Aragon. I know so little of it."

"You are your father's daughter, Catalina. You will learn. Besides, have you not said repeatedly how much you yearned for a challenge?" Maria asked her mistress and best friend.

Catherine looked kindly at these ladies, but especially at Maria. Rosa, well Rosa was a loyal maid until she was not and Lina had been like a sister to her. But it was Maria who had stayed with her to the very end. _  
Oh Maria, you always had such belief in me. I could have wavered in my faith and you'd still believe in me._

If anything this second chance had taught her, it was to keep those that had proven themselves her true friends, closest to her.

"Maybe in the past but this is different. What if I fail?"

"You will not, Catalina. You are your parents' daughter. Juana can have all the riches in the world. It doesn't matter how much you have but the wisdom to know what to do with it. You will have the King Midas' touch that she never will."

Catalina thanked all of them. As each of them bid her good night, Lina asked to remain behind to speak to her about something important.

Catalina suspected what that is, but she wanted Lina to confirm it to her.

"My lady, your father has never been observant in his faith like your mother. Aragon is a land where the Jews and Moriscos have been accepted whereas in Castile they were expelled following the conquest of Granada."

"Yes, what is your point?" Catalina asked patiently.

"Your sister might overturn your mother's laws. Should she do it, would you do the same in your father's land?"

"You're worried I will burn Oviedo for praying to Allah."

"Your Highness, Oviedo is of the Christian faith, he has proven yourself to you many times-"

Catalina held a hand up. "Sosegaos, Lina. I will never do anything to harm you or your beloved. What faith you and others profess in the privacy of your homes is none of my business. So long as you are loyal to the crown, I will not interfere in your personal and religious lives. However, I do expect that you respect the highest religious institution in the land which is the Catholic Church."

"Of course we would. Thank you, Your Highness. I do not know what to say."

"Say nothing. You and Oviedo are good people and will always stand by your friends and what is right. I wish you all the best in the years to come." Catalina said with a kind smile that didn't reach her eyes. Lina however didn't look up to meet her eyes. Before she left, she told Catalina that she was the light and pitied anyone who thought they could get the best of her.

It was a beautiful sentiment. Catalina vainly hoped that Lina and Oviedo would not leave her this time but she had a feeling that they would.

You can't beat human nature.

She said her prayers, thanking God for this second opportunity then went to sleep.

**~o~**

The following days passed quickly. Juana's husband got sick. Neither of them could leave. By contrast, Catalina could. She left with all her retinue, telling Henry VII and his mother, the Countess of Richmond that they'd expect a payback for the unpaid dowry.

Margaret Beaufort could barely stomach seeing her. The Spanish chit she thought she could stomp on like she was another of her victims had gotten the last laugh. Now, she would be future Queen of Aragon while Juana would finally get her wish and be sole Queen of Castile with her boy-toy, Henry VIII, as her second husband.

It was more than what Margaret had bargained for when she put her son on the throne. She prayed that Philip Habsburg did not die so that chit's wanton older sister did not marry her precious grandson but alas! The wheel of fortune, ever spinning, ever relentless in its mocking of peasant and royal alike, had ruled against her. Philip Habsburg died less than a month after Catalina had reached Zaragoza and been acknowledged as Ferdinand's heiress. Adamant in his resolve, Henry VII gave in and procured a papal dispensation so his remaining son would marry Juana I of Castile.

It was a shameful ceremony. There was pomp and much flamboyance but none of the joy that had greeted the wedding of Prince Arthur and the Spanish Princess Catalina of Aragon and Castile. Unlike her youngest sister, Juana was wilder and more unpredictable.

Few wanted to be in her presence lest they ended up being the victims of one of her rants. Harry for his part did not mind her temper tantrums.

Margaret asked him why of all people, he had chosen her.

"Can you keep a secret, lady grandmother?"

"You know I can if the occasion calls for it."

"Good because so can I and so can she." Harry said, coldly laughing as they looked down at Juana who was dancing wildly with one of his best friends.

"Harry, my boy. I know you are still sore your father made you renounce her sister but why settle for her? There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"I do not want a simple fish. I want a siren, a muse who elevates me to the heavens and delivers more than just empty promises of gold and glory to England."

"Pf! I'd rather you marry a Plantagenet lady than that … Queen. I know her type. I was in the presence of one and it didn't end up good for that Henry."

"He was a monk trying to be King. I was raised to be a statesman. By you no less. Lady grandmother, I have always been loyal to you, your finest pupil. Why do you doubt me now?"

"I do not doubt you, Harry. But sometimes I fear that you are too much like your grandfather. He was magnanimous but also daring. A fine warrior who was easily manipulated by his vices and his wife's family. I do not want to see history repeating itself. Our family deserves better. England deserves better." Margaret emphasized.

"Your dreams of England will come true through me. Rest assured, I will not let anything stain my father's proud legacy." Harry swore, putting his hand on top of his grandmother's.

Margaret fiercely hoped so. She had not lived this long to see it all go south.

* * *

**18 YEARS LATER**

Catalina looked at her reflection. There were many mistakes she did in her old life. All of which she had more than made up for in this life except for one.

Time had proven the best healer of old wounds, but seeing Henry still had a strong effect on her. When Juana found out that he still wrote to her, she flew into a fit of rage that sent half of her staff running in fear. She tried to muddy the waters, accusing her of witchcraft, sending secret correspondence to entice her husband Pietro but all it did was push him closer to her.

Pietro di Lorenzo was a Medici. Practical, a sharp shooter who cared for her and trusted her judgment. Out of his own interest, he did not allow any other woman in his bed besides her.

Although a skilled diplomat, ruthless politician and administrator, he knew not to push his luck with her. She was the one with all the power and if she wished it, she could look for another stallion to breed with.

Yet, Juana had been (partly) right. Catherine had sinned. During their encounter with the Queen of Castile and King of England on Granada, Henry and Catherine had made up for last time.

_"Just one last kiss and I promise that we will part ways and this will be nothing but a dream."_

Aye, a sweet, midsummer dream. The following morrow neither one of them wanted to leave, but the sounds of trumpets outside announcing the joust in honor of the Queen of Aragon and her consort was a painful reminder of where their duty.

That had been six years ago. Henry had left some of himself in her. She never doubted what the sex of the child would be when she gave birth to her nine months later on a cold February morning, or whose daughter she was.

God's ways are mysterious. She thanked the Lord and every one of his saints and heavenly messengers. Her darling baby girl, Mary was in her arms again.

Catalina and Pietro had been blessed by sons and one daughter, but now they had another wonderful addition to their family.

Pietro wanted to name the youngest Infanta after his mother, Semiramide but Catalina was against it. She almost misspoke when she said 'Mary'; thankfully she stopped herself in time to tell him she wanted to name her Maria in honor of the blessed mother of Christ and her older sister, the late Queen of Portugal.

Pietro accepted. When Mary was born, Henry boasted of how he greeted his daughter with open arms and remarked that if they could have a healthy daughter, they could have a healthy son. Nothing but lies. Henry never once wanted to hold her. Catherine was left miserable. For a time she did not want to accept that she was the mother of a healthy daughter until she heard her daughter cry out one time. When Maggie Pole placed her in her arms, Catherine fell instantly in love with her.  
It was different this time. There was no distraught King to worry about the future of his dynasty or country to murmur about her reproductive failure. Maria was welcomed as every princess should, with pomp and ceremony.

Catalina smiled fondly at the memory. Her youngest daughter was playing hide and seek with her older sister, Elvira.

"Having fun at my expense, I see." Elvira merely grinned. Catherine looked to Maria. "Why are you not upstairs studying? Senor Vives says you have missed on important lessons."

"I have already mastered all those lessons."

"There's always something more to learn, Maria. If you are going to rule one day, you must first learn to master your feelings, obey and be servile."

"Easy for you to say. You are Queen. Elvira will get to marry some King, I will get the scraps."

"Never settle for less, Maria. Just because you think the odds are stacked against you, does not mean they are. I am living proof of that." Catherine reminded her daughter.

"But that was different. Grandfather decided in your favor. Who will get to decide in my favor above Elvira?"

Elvira shot her a dirty look. She slapped her youngest sister's arm playfully. "You will regret saying that when you get to move in with me and my husband in my giant castle, and have to serve me all day long."

"Keep dreaming. I will put myself in a convent before I do."

"You won't survive a week there. You will be begging mother and father to take you back and they'll send you back to me as penance."

"No they will not. And who says I will have to accompany you to marry some snotty lord?"

"King." Elvira reminded her.

"Whatever. I will stay here to help Sancho rule and serve in Ramiro's council when he reclaims Navarre and Milan back."

"Now who is deluding herself? Women do not get to serve on the councils."

"Mother does, so does aunt Juana."

"Mother is Queen and so is aunt Juana but she doesn't get to have the same autonomy as mother does, right mother?" Elvira asked. Both she and Maria looked at the Queen.

Catalina nodded. "That is true but rules can be bent and in some extreme cases, broken. It is all how you use your brains to win men's hearts and battles without the aid of a sword or shield." She said, remembering her first lessons, seated on her mother's lap.  
She had idolized her mother to the point of divine reverence. When she was gone, she had no one but her father to depend on. Catalina had been his favorite, his treasure and she never wavered in her faith –even he'd given her just cause to abandon him. She played the role of the filial, obedient daughter to perfection. Now she saw things differently. Her mother had been an opportunist, and her father even more so. Both of them loved their children dearly but weren't troubled by their consciences when it came to using them for mutual gain.

They could give many excuses, or she could give many excuses to account for their questionable behavior but deep down she knew the truth. And the truth couldn't be hidden or destroyed, no matter how hard monarchs worked hard to rewrite it.

"Mother? What is wrong?" Elvira asked.

The older Infanta's voice made the Queen come out of her thoughts. "Nothing, love. I simply lost my train of thought. What were we talking about?"

"Juana, mother. She is not like you. You rule supreme because you are Queen and she married a pompous arse."

"Elvira! Watch your language when you are with your sister."

Elvira chuckled. "It is the truth. Father says so."

Of course Pietro would think so. A bit of jealousy still remained. It was cruel of her to lie, but she'd already sinned in her past life, what was one more sin in exchange for a pleasant existence? Pietro had seen the passing glances exchanged between her and Henry.  
Pietro must have believed some of Juana's accusations but once again, his diplomatic nature kept him from revealing his true feelings. Catalina was glad for that. Pietro swore to protect her until the end of his days, and he had done marvelously but against his better judgment, he had also fallen in love with her. Something he swore he'd never do. He was a practical man, a descendant of scheming, power-hungry men who put business above pleasure. But after all the conflicts and obstacles they'd faced, they'd grown closer and Pietro could not help but give in to his feelings.  
Catalina wished he had not so she wouldn't feel this guilty about hurting him, but she could not regret Mary's existence any more than what led to her conception.

"Your father judges the King of England too harshly. He is kin folk and we should think of him as such."

"He is only kin folk through marriage and …" Elvira lowered her voice then whispered something in Maria's ear which caused the youngest Infanta to giggle. "… we heard from Ermesinda who heard from her father that Juana is recalling yet another representative."

"On the request of His Majesty, uncle Henry VIII." Maria said. Catalina was glad to hear her youngest daughter refer to the King of England as such, but what they were telling her worried her.

_Can it be true?_ She suspected but she did not think that after everything she told Henry of their past lives, that he'd repeat the same mistakes.

But it was clearly true.

"Who is this new ambassador, your aunt is sending?

"Don Inigo Lopez de Mendoza y Zuniga. You met him last Yule." Elvira said.

"I remember him vaguely. He only stayed for a couple of days. Did your uncle approve of this change? It is unusual for a Bishop to be sent away for so long."

"That is where aunt Juana intends things to change." Maria said, explaining how the Queen of Castile made a handsome donation to the Church so he could be elevated to cardinal. "Not everyone is happy. Ermesinda says her father has heard the Archbishop of York complain to the King of England many times."

_Of course he would._ Wolsey, that sly dog should have been put on a leash. If she and Juana were not at odds with one another, she would have advised her to dispose of him like she did with her rivals in Castile. _  
Figures Juana would underestimate the son of commoners. Her sister always saw herself high above everyone_. In her view, the commons were no better than maggots who were only there to be used and abused at her pleasure. _  
Now she gets to reap what she sowed._ All because of carelessness. Juana could be on top of the world right now but her insane jealousy and fits of rage had emboldened Henry to treat her like no better than a back-ally-Sally.

Mary continued with her tale. Apparently, Juana had pushed her luck this time to the point of lunacy. During the riots where English merchants and other businessmen complained about the influx of foreigners and religious minorities, Juana had come out of hiding and boldly told them, in a fashion reminiscent of Richard II of England, that they should accept to be ruled by those better than them and if they can't live in her brand new world, they will die in their old one.  
Their response was immediate. They came at her with club forks and curses. She would have died on the spot if it were not for Henry.  
When the situation was under _control_ , Henry waited for Juana to plead for the remaining rebels' lives. Her plea never came. She commanded her personal escort to kill every one of them. Before the people could rise up again, Henry's older sister, the Queen Dowager of Scotland, Margaret Tudor, stepped in with their youngest sister, Mary Tudor, Duchess of Suffolk, to save the day.

After that whole debacle, Juana and Henry had a shouting match which could be heard outside of the castle walls.

"Ermesinda's father warns her not to be a foul-mouth like aunt Juana. He wrote that he never heard a woman say so many curses in one night. The courtiers could barely sleep and the King came to the privy council next morning looking like the cat who ate the mouse." Elvira said.

_I wonder why._ Knowing Henry, Juana had walked right in to his trap.

"It is a shame for your cousins. They do not deserve to be under this duress." Catalina said, genuinely feeling sorry for her nieces and nephews. Carlos and Leonor had nothing to worry about, being raised by the finest tutors and his aunt, but the other two were forced to be in England and could do nothing but put up with their parents' petty squabbles.

"Isabella and Alfred were not there when that happened." Maria pointed that out.

"Nevertheless, they must know by now. Those things can't be kept under the sun. What more does your friend's father say?"

"Nothing else except rumors. Uncle Henry might not be our uncle for very long." Elvira said.

"Has he requested an annulment from His Holiness? Does he have someone in mind already?" Catherine asked. Many thoughts raced through her head at once.

Anne Boleyn was out of the question. After Henry found out the shape of things to come, he proceeded to do everything in his power to break the betrothal between Henry Percy and Mary Talbot so she could marry her future Earl. As a result, Anne had been relegated to the pages of noble history as another notable, but ordinary aristocrat.  
That only left a few options. Definitely **NOT** Mary Boleyn. Henry had his taste of her and before him, Francis I of France. Her reputation damaged with very few friends left in court, there was no way that Henry would leave everything for someone he had already bedded and easily discarded.  
Bessie Blount? No. Henry had paid her no attention this time (thanks to Juana). Juana saw through her innocent demeanor and concocted some excuse to get her out of her service before Henry set his eyes on her.  
Who then?

After Elvira and Maria finished their tale, she could not help but pity that darling, golden fool.

_Oh Henry, you are digging your own grave._ It was too late to pray for his soul. She had her own kingdom to think about. What would happen, would happen and she and her family would be prepared for it, taking advantage of every misstep and miscalculation for her realm and dynasty's advantage.


End file.
